My Universe Will Never Be The Same
by SmytheChix1990
Summary: Sebastian Smythe had always considered himself to be a member of the gay community and that was about to change when Riley Wakefield entered his life and turned his world upside down.
1. Prologue

**Plot**

Sebastian Smythe had always considered himself to be a member of the gay community and that was about to change when Riley Wakefield entered his life and turned his world upside down.

**Prologue-Sebastian's Backstory**

_March 2008_

Sebastian had been practicing what he wanted to say to his parents in front of his bathroom mirror for two hours. 'How does a 13 year old tell his parents that he is gay?' that had been running through his mind all day. Sebastian decided that after the family had dinner, he would finally tell them.

His mom could tell that there was something wrong with her son but she could not place her finger on it. He had been acting unusual lately and it wasn't like her son to be so quiet during dinner.

"Sebastian, sweetie, what seems to be the matter? You haven't touched your plate?"

"Everything's fine mom, I'm just not that hungry."

"Big lacrosse game tomorrow. You better bring you're a-game," Sebastian's dad piped up.

"Don't worry, Dad. The team is looking good this season. We might have a chance at sectionals this year."

"That's good Sebastian. It's about time that school of yours had a decent sport team."

All Sebastian could do was smile and shake his head in agreement. 'What the hell am I going to do? If I tell them, it will break their heart.'

They were sitting down to dessert when he finally got the courage to say what had been on his midn all afternoon. "Mom and Dad, I have a really important topic to discuss with you."

"What is it sweetie?"

"I'm so lucky to have awesome parents like you that I can confide in. I've been going through something and I'm hoping I'll be able to count on you for your love and support for what I'm about to tell you."

He took a deep breath before he finished what he wanted to say. "First of all, I love you guys so much and what I am going to tell you might come as bit of a shock. Mom, dad, I'm gay."

There was silence in the room for what felt like an eternity. His mother was the first to speak up. "Sebastian, sweetie, are you sure about this?"

"Yes mom, I am. I know that this is a lot to process but I need you to understand that I just did not wake up this morning and decided that I was gay. It took me some time to accept this about myself and I hope that you in turn will support me and this decision."

"Sebastian, are you happy with this decision?"

"I am. I finally feel comfortable with myself."

"Then I am happy for you, sweetie." She gets up from the table and pulls her son into a hug.

"Dad, you've been awful quiet."

"I DO NOT accept this Sebastian Andrew Smythe! Do you have any idea how this will look on our family?"

"Dad, I'm just trying to be honest with my feelings."

"Well your feelings are wrong! You are a disgrace to this family! Get out of my sight!"

This was the first time since his grandfather died that Sebastian cried. He was only 10 at the time but his grandfather was his role model.

"Sebastian, why don't you go do your homework while me and your father talk about this." With that being said, he went up to his room and did not come down for what seemed like a week. That summer, Sebastian and his mom moved to Paris.

_January 2010_

Sebastian enjoyed life in Paris. He never wanted to go back to Ohio. His father had basically disowned him when he came out two years ago. That's why he and mother moved to Paris, where she was originally from.

About three months ago, Sebastian's mother had fallen ill. She was in and out of hospitals all across Europe and no one knew what the matter was. Sebastian had been the one who had been taking care of her. He even called his father and told him that his wife had fallen gravely ill and he couldn't care less.

His mother got so sick that she now had a permanent room at the closest hospital to his boarding school. He would come visit her every day after school and/or whenever he had a free period. Things did not look good for this mother.

She died one month later and he was forced to go back to Ohio and live with his unsupportive father.

. It had been two years since he came out to his parents and his father had not spoken one word to him since that night.

_You are a disgrace to this family!_ This had been ringing through Sebastian's ears ever since his plane landed. It seemed like yesterday when he came out but to his dad, it was yesterday.

He had been home for a month when his father told him that he was heading to an all boys boarding school in Westerville, Ohio (approximately 150 miles away), called Dalton Academy, for the rest of the term.

Sebastian was perfectly okay with this decision because from this moment forward, he decided that he was not going to care about what other people thought of him and his sexuality.


	2. Their First Meeting

**Chapter 1-Their First Meeting **

_Riley's POV_

My alarm had gone off at 5:30am but I was way up before that. I couldn't sleep the night before because I was nervous for my little brother, Tommy. Today I was driving him to Westerville, Ohio where is was going to be attending Dalton Academy, an all boys boarding school.

When we arrived at around 8am, we were almost at a loss for words when we pulled onto the grounds of the school. I can understand why the tuition for this school was approximately $2500. I was swept away by the beautifulness of the buildings and the landscape around.

We had to meet with the headmaster early because he still had to get his room assignment and schedule in order for the following day. After I got Tommy settle into his room, he wanted to meeting with the lacrosse coach about trying out for the team.

_30 Minutes Later_

"Hey Riley. Did you miss me?" Tommy asked as he walked out of the headmaster's office.

"I didn't think that meeting was ever going to end," I laughed. "So, where is this room of yours?"

"I live over in McArthur Hall, Room 255."

"Let's go get the car and get you moved in," I said with a smile on my face.

While in the car, I asked him what he thought of the school thus far.

"The headmaster doesn't seem too mean. I asked him about the lacrosse team and he said that the team went to states last year but lost by a point. He thinks that I would be a good addition to the team," Tommy informed me with a big smile on his face.

"That's great Tommy. What else did he say?"

"Well I'm living in a quad with three other boys. My roommate's name is Sebastian and the other two are Jeff and Trent. I'm a little nervous because what if they're not gay like me? What if they don't like me?" Tommy looked both worried and scared.

"Tommy, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that very think will be fine," I told him trying my best to convince him that he was going to be fine here at this school.

We arrived outside of McArthur Hall and Tommy got that nervous look on his face again.

"Tommy everything will be fine," I told him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder as we started the walk towards his room.

_Sebastian's POV_

So today is the day that my new roommate is going to show up. _Yay!_

When the headmaster told me last week, I was pissed. I do have two other roommates but in my room, there was only me and I like it that way. I enjoyed having a room to myself because of the fact that I could bring random guys every night.

I had to meet with Coach in twenty minutes to discuss the upcoming game against rivals from Dublin High. I had been watching clips from their last few games for the past hour and a half trying ti figure oyt their weaknesses when they walked it.

"You must be Sebastian. I'm Tommy, you're new roommate," Tommy said to me while sticking his hand out for me to shake it.

"Hello. Welcome to Dalton," I said to him while shaking his hand and trying not to sound sarcastic. My first reaction was that Tommy was kinda cute but he wasn't someone that I would ever have a fling with.

"Thank you. This is my sister Riley," pointing to the girl next to him.

"It's nice to meet you Sebastian," she said to me while he stuck out her hand for me to shake it but I couldn't resist.

"No the pleasure is all mine," I said smirking while I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. It was something that I did while I was in Paris and it stuck.

_15 Minutes Later_

"Hey, I gotta get going. I have a meeting in five minutes but it was an honor meeting you Riley," I said after helping them unpack Riley's car, which I still don't understand why I offered to help.

"Same here Sebastian. And thank you for help," Riley said with a smile.

"You are very welcome. See you later Tommy."

"Later Sebastian," Tommy said as I walked out the door.


	3. Sebastian is Really a Sweet Guy

**Chapter 2-Sebastian is Really a Sweet Guy**

_Riley's POV-Two Weeks Later_

Today was Tommy's first lacrosse game. When he called me last week, I could tell that he was extremely excited.

I was excited to see Tommy's game. I brought alone my best friend Blaine. He wanted to go see the Warblers because he hasn't seen or talked to any of them since he transferred to McKinley at the beginning of the year. He wanted to invite them to opening night of West Side Story, since was starring as Tony.

When we arrived at Dalton, I went to go find Tommy and Blaine went to go find the Warblers.

_Sebastian's POV_

We just got finished singing "Uptown Girl" and we getting ready to pick another song to add to your Sectional set list when I see this guy walk into the practice hall. _Damn, this guy is hot!_

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing here?" Trent yelled.

"You guys sounded great, as always," this guy stated while hugging Nick, Jeff and Trent.

"Please tell us that this is your return to Dalton and the Warbler?" Jeff asked with a hopeful grin on his face.

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be returning to Dalton anytime soon. I actually came here to invite all of you to the opening night of West Side Story at McKinley tonight. I got the lead and I would appreciate it if you all could come."

"We'll be there," I said with a smirk. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?"

"Sebastian Symthe," I introduced myself to Blaine while I stuck my hand out.

"Hi."

We grabbed a cup of coffee from the café and talked about the Warblers and how everyone called Blaine 'sex on a stick.'

"I gotta get to the lacrosse game but I would love to get some more insight from you, Blaine," I smirked as I got up to leave and headed toward my room.

When I walked into my room, I saw that Riley was sitting on Tommy's bed.

"Hey Riley. Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?"

"Hi Sebastian. Well, I'm here to attend my brother's game."

"Oh. Are your sure that you didn't come to see me play?" I winked at her.

"Wait, you're on the lacrosse team too?" riley asked me, sounded surprised.

Before I could answer her, Tommy entered the room in his warm-ups and said, "Yea. Seb is the captain."

_Later on that night at McKinley_

"You guys go ahead to Breadsticks for the after party. I'm gonna stay back and congratulate our favorite Warbler," I said to the rest of the Warblers after West Side Story.

"How the hell are you gonna get to Breadsticks, Seb?" Jeff asked.

"I'll just catch a ride with Blaine. Later guys," I said with a smirk. With that being said, the Warblers left McKinley and made their way to Breadsticks.

I was waiting for Blaine to come out of his dressing room so I could congratulate him. West Side Story was my favorite Broadway musical growing up and Blaine was an amazing Tony.

"Sebastian what the hell are you doing," I heard a voice come from behind.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" I asked her sounding surprised.

"I go here and you never answered my question."

"Well, if you must know, I came with the other Warblers to support a former Warbler, Blaine and I stayed behind to congratulate him on a job well done," I said smirking.

"Oh. Sorry to break it to you Sebastian but Blaine left about five minutes ago with Kurt," Riley told me.

"Really? I'll just have to see him at the after party."

"Sorry but he's not gonna be at the after party. They're going back to Blaine."

I tried my best not to let it show but what Riley just told me kinda broke my heart. I knew the reason why Kurt was going to Blaine's after the show but I was afraid to admit it.

"Sebastian, do you want a ride back to Dalton?" I nodded and walked out of McKinley toward Riley's car.

_Riley's POV_

Part of the ride back to Dalton was quiet until I decided to break the silence.

"So, how long have you liked Blaine?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he got all defensive.

"Come on Sebastian. I know all the signs. Plus when I told you that Blaine wasn't going to the after party but he was going back to his place with Kurt, I could tell that you were extremely heartbroken."

"All right, fine, I'll tell you. I haven't like Blaine for a while. I just met him earlier today after Warbler practice when he invited us to the play. When me and Blaine talked in the cafeteria afterwards, I was instantly attracted to him. I knew he had a boyfriend but I didn't care. All I knew is that I wanted Blaine all to myself," Sebastian confessed to me.

I couldn't believe my ears. Sebastian was really a sweet guy. I felt kinda bad for him. We rode the rest of the way in complete silence.

"Thanks for the ride Riley," Sebastian said when pulled into Dalton.

"No problem. And if you ever need someone to talk to, Tommy has my number and feel free to call anytime," I said to Sebastian.

"Thanks Riley," he smiled and closed the car, turning to walk towards his dorm room.


	4. Dalton's Sectionals

**Chapter 3-** **Dalton's Sectionals**

_Sebastian's POV_

It had been weeks since I went to McKinley to go see West Side Story with the rest of the Warblers. This also means that it has been weeks since Blaine had slept with his boyfriend. I couldn't get the images of the two of them having sex out of my head.

I had been talking to Riley about the fact that I was still extremely heartbroken. I knew that there was no way that Blaine was ever going to leave "Gay Face" for me.

"Riley, I know you don't approve but I'm really into Blaine-"

She cut me off, "-don't even go there Sebastian. You need to fucking realize that Blaine will never leave Kurt. Their love is strong and nothing or no one, especially you, can get between them."

"I know that Riley. I'm not fucking stupid. I just wish that there was something that I could do that could possibly change his mind," I told her.

"Look Sebastian, I know how you feel." Riley said as she got up from Tommy's bed and walked across the room towards me.

"Yea right. Like you've ever liked someone and they didn't even give a shit."

"Exactly I did like this one guy. But Tommy doesn't know. I was in love with Finn all throughout our freshman year. I was hoping that he and Quinn would break up so I could have him. I did everything in my power to try and break them up and nothing."

"Wow Riley. I can't believe you were ever interested in that lumberjack."

We sat there and talked for what seemed like forever when Tommy finally walked in.

"Tommy! Where the fuck have you been? We were supposed to be home for mom's birthday dinner an hour ago!" In all the time that I have known Riley, I have never seen her yell at her brother like she just did.

"Sorry Riley. I was meeting with my Spanish teacher then I went to meet up Thad for some coffee and lost track of time," Tommy told his older sister.

"It's alright Tommy. Its just that mom hasn't seen you since you started here at Dalton and she just misses you."

"Way to make your brother feel guilty, Riley. You're such a great big sister," I said with a smirk.

_Riley's POV-One Week Later_

It was time for the show choir sectionals. This year it was being held at Dalton. Tommy told me about it last night. I wasnt planning on visiting Dalton this weekend but Tommy convinced me to go with him.

I walked into Dalton to meet Tommy, when I heard a voice from behind. "Here to spy on us for your buddy, Blaine?"

I turned around to see Sebastian walking up to me, "You wish. Tommy invited me because he said the Warblers are pretty good and I wanted to see for myself."

"Oh, we are good. Sectional championship three years in a row."

"Yeah, so I've heard. But never Regionals or even Nationals." I said with a smirk.

"That hurts Riley! That is gonna change this year, I'm captain of this year!" Sebastian was practically yelling.

"Sebastian cal-"

"Hey Seb. We need to start heading to the auditorium," Trent called to Sebastian from inside the practice.

"Alright, Trent. I'm coming."

"Good luck, Sebastian. You guys are gonna rock it," I said to him while giving him a 'good luck hug.'

"Thanks Riles. See you after the competition," he said releasing me while giving me his famous smirk and turned to walk towards the auditorium.

I watched him walk away and Tommy came up behind, "Ready to head to the auditorium?" I nodded and we followed Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers into the auditorium.

Tommy and I took our seat with the rest of the guys from Dalton Academy. The first group to performance was from a private school in Gahanna. They were alright. I looked at the program to see who was performing next when I looked up and saw Sebastian getting up and heading back stage. He turned and looked at me with a smile and a wink.

When the Warblers, even before they hit their first notes, the audience went crazy. I then saw Sebastian take center stage with the infamous smirk plastered over his face before he started singing the first lines of "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. I listened to him sing and watched him dance and I couldn't help but think, _Damn he is a great performer. Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers have so much talent._

When they finished their first song, everyone in the auditorium gave them a standing ovation. Majority of the kids from Dalton, including Tommy and myself, remained standing for their second song, "The Last Goodbye" by David Cook. This time Nick took the lead. They still sounded amazing but I prefer Sebastian as the lead.

When they were done, the room erupted in applause and screams. The Warblers left the stage so the show choir from a private school from Powell could take the stage.

When they were seated back in their seats, Sebastian turned around, "So, Riley, how did we do?"

"Well, lets put it this way, if you guys don't win, then I might have to have a little talk with the judges," I told him giving me a little sink and a smile.

"Thanks Riles. That means a lot coming from you," Sebastian said to me while he gave me his infamous smirk and a wink, which made me go weak in the knees. He turned around to finish watching the last school compete.

The Warblers had won their Sectionals and they were heading to Regionals. I was excited for Sebastian and I couldn't help but think about him all night long at the party for them in the Warbler practice room.

_Oh my god! I think I'm falling for Sebastian! _


	5. Lacrosse State Championship

**Chapter 4- State Championship**

_Sebastian's POV-Three Weeks Later_

It was the state championship for the lacrosse team. I knew that we were gonna make it to the final, despite what everyone was saying. We had a great team and this was my year. _I'm a senior and I want to win it all! _

"Tommy, is Riley coming to the game?" I asked him two days before the championship game. I had been thinking about her since Sectionals and I hadn't seen her since then either.

"She's probably going to come, but I don't want her there!"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm already nervous about the game and if Riley is there, I'll be even more nervous."

"Tommy, everyone gets pregame jitters, even me. Would it be better if I invited her to the game?" I asked and he nodded. So I called her and invited her to the championship game.

Of course she said that she would go, despite the fact that it was all the way in Akron. I was so excited that Riley said yes.

_Wait. Why was I so excited?_

On the bus ride from the hotel to the field, I could feel the nerves starting to kick it. I never get nervous during a game but the thought of Riley being at the game made me extremely nervous.

_Why am I so nervous? I'm gay, aren't I?_

We got off the bus and I saw her waiting with the rest of the players' family. She was wearing a jean skirt and Tommy's away jersey with my lacrosse sweatshirt that I let her wear the other night after the semifinal game because she was cold.

_Damn, Riley looks hot and sexy! What am I saying? I'm gay and I can't be into her like that, or can I?_

I was looking around and of course my dad wasn't there. He knew how important this game was to me and he was nowhere to be found. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I know its kinda strange but I could have sworn it was my mother until I turned around. It was Riley.

"Looking for your Dad Sebastian?" I nodded while Riley pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry 'Bastian." I told Riley after the Sectionals how my father didn't approve of my sexuality and how my mom had died when I was 15 while we lived in Paris.

"Thanks Riley. I just wish that both of my parents could be here you know." I told Riley with tears in my eyes.

"I know 'Bastian, I know. Don't let that get you down. Now you get out there and bring us home a state championship."

_How does she know exactly what to say to make me feel better? _

"Thanks Riles. I'll see you after the game," I said to her while giving her a kiss on the cheek before I ran onto the field to join the rest of the team.

At half time, we're down 8-5 to a school from Logan. Something was off with the team and I couldn't place a finger on it. We were heading back onto the field for the second half when Riley came up to me.

"Hey. This school is pretty tough. But during the first half I noticed a few of their weakness."

"Like what?" I asked her with a confused look on my face.

"Well for starters, the defenseman keeps getting distracted by the one of the cheerleaders and his stick work is a little sloppy. So have the midfielders keep an eye out for when he gets distracted and that's when the attackmen can come up from behind and score. Also, some of the freshmen are making stupid mistakes, like not wearing their mouth pieces."

_I'm impressed. She really knows her stuff. That is so hot and such a turn on. What am I saying?_

"Thanks Riles. You're the best," I kissed her on the cheek before I turn to join the rest of the team.

Riley's pointers helped us out a lot. We went on an 8-2 run going into the last 5 minutes. Logan had just taken a quick time out with 0.08 left on the game clock and I could taste the championship. _We are gonna win this._

The whistle just blew. The game was over. Dalton Academy had just won the state championship by a score of 16-7. Everyone came running onto the field. Riley and her mom ran to Tommy first to give him a hug and congratulated him on an awesome game. I had just finished talking to Coach Johnson and Thad when Riley came running up to me.

"Sebastian that was amazing. Congratulations," Riley said as I pulled her into a giant hug.

"Thanks for those pointers you gave me at half time. They came i-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but are you Sebastian Symthe?"

I turned around a saw a man who is possibly in his late 50s, "Yes, sir I am," I said as I shook his hand.

"My name is John Danowski and I'm the head coach of the lacrosse team at Duke University. We've watched you play throughout the season and we would be honored if you would come play for us next season."

"Coach Danowski, I'm honored but I-"

"Here is my information. Think it over and give me a call with your decision."

"Thank you Coach Danowski. I'll call you in a few days."

"You're welcome and I look forward to hearing from you," Coach Danowski shook my head and turned to leave.

_Oh my god! Did that just happen?_

"Sebastian that's amazing! Congratulations. I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Riles. I cant believe that just happened," I pulled Riley into a hug and when we released, I put my hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss.


	6. The Aftermath

**Chapter 5-The Aftermath**

_Riley's POV_

"Sebastian that's amazing! Congratulations. I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Riles. I can't believe that just happened," Sebastian pulled me into a hug and when we released, he put his hand on my cheek and pulled me into a kiss.

The moments our lips met, I could feel the spark between us. It just felt right being in his arms and kissing him.

_I can't believe I'm standing here right now kissing Sebastian. _

It had finally hit me that he felt the same way about me that I felt about him.

When we finally release, we both couldn't catch our breath.

_Tommy's POV_

I had just finished talking to Coach Johnson and Thad (my boyfriend and teammate). Coach had just informed me that if I kept practicing over the summer and improved my game by next season, then I could become captain next season, since Sebastian was graduating.

I couldn't wait to tell Riley. When I turned around to tell her, I couldn't believe my eyes. My sister was making out with my roommate, whom everyone thought was gay!

_Sebastian's POV_

I honestly have no idea what came over me. It felt so right kissing Riley but something in my head was telling me that it was also wrong.

I was surprised that she kissed me back. Maybe she felt the same way. I couldn't help but to wonder when we finally released.

"So…," I said trying to catch my breath, "we just kissed."

"Yeah, I guessed we did," Riley said while she bit her bottom lip. I noticed that Riley only does that whenever she is nervous, which I have come to find extremely sexy.

There was a brief moment of silence between us before one of us finally spoke.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah Riles," I sounded super nervous.

"'Bastian, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

I cut her off. "Let me guess, you didn't like the fact that I kissed you. So, now you don't wanna talk to me again." You could hear the sound of disappointment in my voice.

I turned to leave when Riley stopped me when she said, "You're wrong Sebastian! I'm really happy that you kissed me and you wanna know why?"

I nodded and she continued, "It's because I have wanted to kiss you ever since Sectionals."

I was in complete shock. "Are you serious?"

She just nodded and I continued, "Because I've wanted to kiss you and tell you how I felt the week after Sectionals." I pulled her into hug and I kissed her again.

"So..," Riley said after we released, "what does this make us?"

I smiled and said, "Well, I would like to ask you properly but will you like to be my girlfriend and go on a date with me?"

"Yes and yes!" I hugged Riley again and pulled her into another kiss.

_Riley's POV_

I was so happy to hear that Sebastian felt the same way about me. I couldn't get over how right it felt being his arms. I enjoyed kissing him and he enjoyed kissing me. I couldn't be happier until I felt someone grab my shoulders pulling me away from Sebastian.

"Tommy, what the fuck are you doing?" Sebastian yelled.

"I will not let you hurt my sister! I will not let her be another one of your conquests!" I had never seen Tommy this pissed.

"Listen Tommy." I grabbed a hold of his shoulder to look him in the eye. "I like Sebastian and Sebastian likes me. You are my brother and you should support me and whoever I want to date!"

"I'm sorry Riley but I cannot support you if you actually decide to date this asshole!"

"Hey!" Sebastian piped up moving behind me and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Why the hell not Tommy? What do you have against my boyfriend?"

"I like the sound of that," Sebastian whispered in my ear that sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't help but giggle and smile.

"I think I'm gonna get sick," Tommy said ruining the moment between me and my boyfriend.

"Tommy, you never answered your sister's question! What do you have against me dating your sister!"

"One word, Blaine!"


	7. What the Hell?

**Chapter 6-What the Hell?**

_Riley's POV_

"One word, Blaine!" Sebastian let go of my waist as Tommy said those words.

Those three words were resonating in my brain. What the hell did Tommy mean? There was silence between the three of us for what seemed like forever until someone finally spoke.

"What Sebastian? You're are quiet! Got nothing to say?" Tommy said with a look that could kill.

"I have nothing to say to you, Tommy!" Sebastian stated with a somewhat hurt expression on his face.

"No but you have explaining to do to me!" I was trying to hide the hurt expression on my face but Sebastian could see right through it. He pulled me into a deep hug.

"You're right, I do and I will. Can we talk when we get back to the hotel?" Sebastian asked as we released for our hug.

I nodded and the three of us headed off the field and back to the hotel.

_Sebastian's POV_

I can't believe Tommy! I finally had Riley and he was trying to destroy what I had with her before it even started. He didn't understand the whole story and I wasn't going to let him destroy what I had with his sister.

As soon as we got back to the hotel, riley went to her room and I went back to mine. We agreed to meet in 20 minutes in the lobby to talk.

I walked into my room, which unfortunately, I shared with Tommy. I throw off my uniform and hopped in the shower

_10 Minutes Later_

I stepped out of the shower saying to myself, '_you have nothing to hide, just tell her the truth!_'

As soon as you stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Tommy sitting on his bed. I was so pissed and I would have punched him in the face at this very moment, but something or someone was holding me back. Instead I shot him a look that basically said, "you are so lucky that Riley is your sister because I would love to punch your light out right now!"

I grab some clothes out of my suitcase and head back to the bathroom so I can get dressed for my talk with Riley.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I was having a serious case of writer's block plus loads of papers due over the past few weeks. What do you think is gonna happen next between Riley and Sebastian? Please comment. Thank you all for the support. It means a lot.**


	8. The Talk

**Chapter 7- The Talk**

**A/N: I first want to thank everyone who has been patient with me. The month of May had been very crazy with finals, papers, projects and all kinds of other things that were due. I am know home for the summer, so that means that I'll have more time that I can devote to this story. Thank you all again for the continuous support.**

***This chapter takes place after Michael***

_Riley's POV_

I was finally happy. Me and Sebastian had just gotten together and someone was already trying to come in between us. Blaine! _'What the hell did Blaine have to do with my relationship with Sebastian?'_ There is only one way to find out.

I was just about to head out of my room when my phone went off. I figured it was Sebastian telling me that he was just running late, so I didn't answer it and headed for the elevator anyway.

When I stepped out of the elevator, I saw Sebastian standing there and he had two roses in his hand, one yellow and one pink. Seeing him standing there put a pig smile on my face.

"Hi Riley. These are for you," Sebastian says as he hands me the roses.

"Hi. Thank you Sebastian," I said to him as I grabbed the roses from him and gave them a quick sniff. "They're beautiful."

Sebastian grabbed my free hand and we walked over to a small table with two chairs in the far corner of the lobby. I'd be lying if I didn't say that it felt amazing the way that our hands just mashed together.

Once seated at the table, I started to get nervous and I could tell that the tall, smart and handsome man seated across from me was also nervous.

"So Sebastian," I stated, "what does Blaine have to do with us starting to date?"

Sebastian had his signature smirk on his face, which of course made me smile. He then cleared this throat before starting.

"Well, you know that Blaine landed in the hospital and that he needed surgery on his eye?"

"Yea," I said with a puzzled look on my face. "How did you know that?"

"Well, Riley you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you," he said while holding my hand from across the table. He took a deep breath and continued, "Well, I'm the one who put him there."

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I felt that it was best for the story. The talk between Riley and Sebastian will continue in the next chapter. Thank you for all of the support and reviews. It means a lot.**


	9. The Talk Part 2

**Chapter 8-The Talk Part 2**

_Sebastian's POV_

I took a deep breath before I continued, "Well, I'm the one who put him there."

It took Riley a few seconds to register what I just said.

"What?" she said as she pulled her hand away. I looked into her sad blue green eyes before I continued.

I told Riley everything, from seeing New Directions at the Lima Bean to the big confrontation at McKinley. When I finally finished, she remained silent for a while, probably letting it sink in.

"Why Sebastian? Why throw the slushy in the first place?" She finally said.

"Do you remember when we grabbed coffee at the Lima Bean after the semifinal game?" I asked.

"Yea, of course. I tried to give you back to your lacrosse sweatshirt," she smiled.

"Well, while you were in the bathroom, Blaine, Rachel and Kurt walked in. They didn't see me but as fate would have it, I could see and hear them. Anyway, I overheard them talking and –"

"Wait," Riley cut me off, "was this before or after the confrontation at the Lima Bean?"

"It was the day after I saw them at the Lima Bean but the day before the incident," I said to her. She nodded as a sign to continue.

"Well, as I was saying, I overheard them talking about MJ when I saw you come out of the restroom. I saw you stop and talk to them and decline their invitation to join them."

I stopped for a minute to gather my thought and debated on whether or not I should actually tell her what happened. Riley must have known that I was feeling this way or something because she reached across the table and grabbed my hand to intertwine our fingers. In knew then that it was ok to continue.

"Well, while you were heading back to our table, I heard Blaine and Kurt about you. At first, they were talking about how you were wearing the sweatshirt and Blaine said that it was Tommy's. Then the conversation took a turn for the worse. Kurt turned to see who you were sitting with. When he saw that you were having coffee with me, let's say Riley, you don't wanna hear what he said."

"Is it that bad?" she asked.

I just nodded and then she said, "'Bastian , just tell me," as she rubbed small circles on my hand.

"Ok but don't say that I didn't warn you," I heard Riley let out a small laugh and I continued.

"He said and I quote 'Why the hell is Riley sitting with that meerkat? She must not now that he's gay or that on more than one occasion, tried to steal Blaine away from me. She must be looking for someone to sleep with after her break up with Logan. She must be desperate enough to have sex with someone, no matter if that person is gay.'"


	10. Before Regionals

**Chapter 9- Before Regionals**

**A/N: I changed my mind. Regionals is not going to be broken up into two different chapters. Instead, there is going to be one chapter that explain the events leading up to Regionals and the events after Regionals. Here is the before Regionals chapter. Thanks for the support and patience.**

_Riley's POV- Three Weeks Later_

It had been approximately three weeks since the big talk with Sebastian. This also means that it has been three weeks since he told me about the whole Kurt thing.

I didn't want to believe it when Sebastian first told me. Then it all made sense. Ever since that day at the Lima Bean, Kurt and Blaine have been acting weird. I had forgiven Sebastian for the whole slushy thing and not being completely honest with me for the whole Kurt thing.

I still couldn't fathom that Sebastian and I have been together for three weeks and still going strong we couldn't be happier either. We told Tommy the whole story about Blaine and Kurt and the slushy and he understood why Sebastian did what he did. He was behind us 100%.

So, I was sitting in the Lima Bean waiting for Sebastian. Today was our weekly coffee date and I couldn't be more excited. It had been a week since I've seen him. Regionals were coming up at the end of the week and he had the Warblers practicing long hours to make sure that they could beat New Directions. My mood took a complete 180 when Kurt and Rachel walked in. Rachel waved and Kurt continued to walk to a table. I had been avoiding him for the past three weeks.

"Hey Riley," I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see my amazing boyfriend, "I'm so sorry that I'm late. Warbler practice ran a little long," Sebastian continued as he gave me a peek on the cheek before sitting down.

"Hi Seb. I completely understand with Regionals coming up around the corner," I said with a smile and continued to drink my coffee.

"Riles, are you okay?" Sebastian asked me. He sounded concerned, which is something I really admired him for. He always wanted to make sure that I was ok.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked and he just smiled and nodded. "No not really. I can't stop thinking about what Kurt said about me. Now can I be friends with him now? I just don't know Seb…" I had to stop because tears were starting to form in my eyes.

Sebastian reached across the table and wiped away the tears that were forming. He grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles on the back of my hand to help calm me down.

"Thanks Seb. You really know how to make me feel better," I said with a smile while interlocking our fingers.

"Anything for you pretty girl," he said while still rubbing the back of my hand.

We were talking about my upcoming basketball tournament and Regionals. Sebastian was telling me that he feels like the Warblers have Regionals in the bag when my phone went off.

"Seb, I'm sorry to have to cut our coffee date short but that was coach."

"That's ok. Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure. She needs to go over a new play and needs me at the school ASAP. I'm so sorry," I said with a frown.

"Don't worry about it Riles. I have loads of Calc homework to do anyway," Sebastian said with a smirk, "Go and call me later."

"Ok. Good luck with your homework," I said with a smirk while getting up from the table. I gave Sebastian a big hug and a small peek on the lips and walked out of the Lima Bean.

_Sebastian's POV-The Next Day_

I just walked out of Calc when I saw that I had a text from Nick.

**Nick: Captain Meeting ASAP!**

'_What could Nick want to meet about?_'

**Me: Ok. Warbler practice room in 5.**

**Nick: Don't you have AP World History in 2 min?**

**Me: What are you my mother? :) I'm skipping since we have a sub**

With that text being sent, I went off to the practice to meet Nick.

I saw sitting on the couch when Nick walked in, "What is this meeting about Nick? Couldn't it wait till Warbler practice tomorrow?"

"No Seb it can't. Do you remember that kid Karofsky?" Nick said with a sad expression on his face.

When he said the name Karofsky, my mind moved to that night I went to Scandals with some of the Warblers about four weeks ago. Karofsky came up to me while I was at the jukebox. He was trying to hit on me but I turned him down flat.

"Sebastian?" Nick said pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Yea. What about him?" I questioned him.

"Well, Blaine just called and left me a voicemail. He told me that Karofsky tried to commit suicide and is now in the hospital."

I didn't say anything. I just stared at the floor.

"Sebastian we have to do something!"

Looking up at Nick, I said, "I know. Let me figure something out. Call for an emergency Warbler practice after school today!"

With that being said, I leave the practice room and head toward my room. _'I need to talk to Riley. She'll know what I should do.' _

I grabbed my phone out of my bag to call Riley as I walked down the hall toward my room when I saw her sitting on the floor in front of my door. She didn't see coming down the hallway. When I finally reached her, I noticed that she had been crying. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey pretty girl," I gave her a kiss on the head while rubbing her shoulders.

She didn't say anything. She just buried her head in my chest and the tears came again. I hated to see her like this.

"Why don't we go inside and we can talk about whats got you so upset," I said to my girlfriend. I got up off the ground and unlocked my door. I then helped Riley off the floor and the two of us walked into my room.

Riley went and sat on the couch in the common room while I went into my room and grabbed a bottle of water for her. She took the water without saying anything while I sat next to her on the couch. I grabbed her hand and starting rubbing circle on the back of it. _'That always seems to make her feel better,'_ I said to myself.

"Hi Bastian," she finally broke the silence that I thought was gonna last forever.

"Hi Riles. Are you ok? Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked her and she just shook her. I was really concerned. I have never seen Riley this upset. Back when I told her about the whole Blaine and Kurt thing, she was upset but not this bad. I wasn't going to push her into talking about it. I was ready to listen wherever she was ready to talk.

"Seb…Karofsky…suicide…" Riley finally spoke. She was trying to tell me all of this between the tears. I pulled her into a big embrace and just let her cry. We remained like this for a few hours. My roommates walked in and out of the room throughout the afternoon. They understood what was going on and they didn't want to interrupt.

It was 2:30 when I looked over at the clock. I had to be in the practice room in 15 minutes to break the news about Karofsky to the rest of the Warblers. Riley had stopped crying and she looked like she was asleep in my arms. I picked her up and carried her off to my room. I laid her on my bed, gave her a peek on the cheek and whispered to her that I'd be back in 30 minutes


End file.
